Dan Kuso (AU:WS)
"Ability Card, Activate! Special Move, Boosted Dragon!" ~Dan Kuso Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: Danma "Dan" Kūsō (空操 弾馬 (ダン) Kūsō Danma (Dan))) is the main protagonist of, Bakugan AU: Wavern's Story. Instead of meeting Drago in Episode 1, he meets and befriends Wavern, who has the mysterious Companion Mode power which makes it easier to talk to him on Earth. He's much more calculative with his strategies in this universe thanks to Wavern's Training, which causes less near losses in the series as a whole. His voice actor switched from Scott McCord to Veronica Taylor to match the Japanese Dub of the show. Dan's design is a cross between his counterparts in Battle Brawlers and Battle Planet Record It is revealed in Episode 1, Dragon Warriors, that he held a win-streak of 49 before facing Shuji, starting from his last battle with Shun Kazami. This win streak would stop later on. Any battles that ended up in a draw have a reason. Battle Tools Gauntlet Given to him by Ryo. He was given a prototype in Episode 1, but was given a full-fledged Gauntlet in Episode 2. This is used to protect his cards from any accidental destruction during a battle. This would sometimes be replaced with a Launcher. The colors of his Gauntlet are Red and White as opposed to the Prototype Model's Black and Gray. In order for it to be used, the Gauntlet has to be activated and 'Charged On.' Normal Ability Cards * Backfire: Negate the Opponent's Gate Card. * Fire Judge: Pyrus Bakugan currently in your control gain +100Gs. * Boosted Dragon: Give a Dragon Bakugan +100Gs until the end of the game. * Fire Wall: Drop all opposing non-Pyrus Bakugan by 50Gs. If a Pyrus Bakugan you control is in play, negate the effect of any Power Boost Ability Card used by your opponent. * Saurus Glow: Give your Saurus +50Gs. * Fire Tornado: If your Bakugan has a lower Power Level, you can play this card. If you do, your Bakugan gains +100Gs from an opposing Bakugan. * Robotallion Enforcement: Give a Robotallion +50Gs until the end of the game. * Fire Fall: Drop all opposing non-Pyrus Bakugan by 50Gs. No secondary effect. * Marionette: If you have a Mantris on the field, move one of your opponent's Bakugan to any Gate Card you choose. Gate Cards cannot be opened when you're moving the Bakugan. Guardian Bakugan Wavern (Japanese version Wyvern (ワイバーン, Waibān)) is a wyvern-like Bakugan who originally had no attribute and was one of the White Dragons. She's Naga's Twin Sister. She earned the Pyrus Attribute after meeting Dan, and ever since, suffers amnesia on how she got into the Human World. She's more trusting in Dan in the beginning, often giving him advice to help him during a battle against another player. Originally, she was infected with Minus Power that gave her a more Ruby and Topaz look as an accent color, but after winning her first fight, the effect of it wore off and turned her to normal, as well as unlocking her Companion Mode, not only making herself more likable around humans, but allowing herself to be alongside the other Brawlers without the hassle of rolling around as a Ball. She does transform into Ball Mode when she needs to be thrown into battle. She's currently searching for her brother. Special Ability Cards * Boosted Dragon: Give a Dragon Bakugan +100Gs until the end of the game. (Whenever Wavern uses it, she usually shouts out the Battle Cry: Busuto Sa Reta Doragon.) * Big Bang Blaze: If Wavern is currently in play, negate all Ability Cards and Gate Cards used by your opponent. You can then choose one Ability Card to reuse this game except Big Bang Blaze. Evolution Wavern isn't able to evolve, but her power does grow as the story progresses. It started out at 350. Category:Characters Category:Wavern's Story Category:Pyrus Brawlers